1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid sample cups. More specifically, a spill proof sample cup that allows incorporation of data strips and selective exposure of the sample fluid to the data strips to provide information about the liquid sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid sample cups are provided for a variety of uses. For example, such uses include pH balance testing, chemical testing, drug testing, and other such uses where the unknown constituents contained in a solution are of interest.
One typical method of obtaining the desired information is by using well-known data test strips. Test strips are strips of material treated with a substance designed to detect and display the presence of certain markers within the solution.
For example, drug test strips are configured to detect and display the presence of certain drugs in a body fluid sample. Typically, drug testing is performed on a urine sample.
One desired feature of such a liquid sample cup is the ability to seal the sample and inhibit it from spilling out of the cup. In addition, it is desirable to conduct certain types of testing at specific temperatures. In the case of body fluid sampling, the test is designed to be performed within a predetermined amount of time after the body fluid sample has been obtained and allowed to sufficiently cool. Furthermore, some tests require that the results be read and recorded within a specified amount of time after the fluid sample contacts the test strip. Therefore, it is preferable that the exposure of the test strip to the fluid sample is selectively controlled such that the test strip and fluid sample are kept separate until it is desired to run the test.
In many prior art sample cups, the isolation of the test strip from the fluid sample is obtained by utilizing separate containers, or by later opening the sample cup and introducing the test strips to the sample cup at an appropriate time. However, there is always a risk of spillage or contamination when a sample cup is subsequently opened to either transfer the contents or to subsequently introduce a test strip.